Leviathan Mastery
Overview Leviathan Mastery is one of the Patron Power Pools. These powers are only available to villains who complete Captain Mako's Patron Arc. Captain Mako will embolden you with the knowledge of the Coralax and their mysterious powers over the seas. Power Tables The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Arachnos Soldier / Arachnos Widow / Brute Corruptor Dominator Mastermind Stalker Powers The following are powers in the Leviathan Mastery powerset. Bile Spray Sharks will eat anything, so their stomach acid must be powerful indeed. You can regurgitate this acid and spew a corrosive spray of bile at a foe. Affected foes in the cone will take Toxic damage over time. You must have one other Leviathan Mastery power before selecting this power. }} }} }} }} }} }} School of Sharks You can call forth a school of vicious Shark Spirits that will swim out in a cone formation and will encircle your foes, draining their spirit energy. The encircling Shark Spirits will immobilize most foes while they deal Negative Energy damage over time. Both you and the target must be near the ground for this power to activate. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Shark Skin The power of the Leviathan Mako has shown you seems to have no end. Shark Skin improves your Damage Resistance to Lethal, Smashing and Cold damage. }} }} }} }} Spirit Shark You are empowered with Spirit of the Mako Shark. You can project this spirit to attack and maul your opponent. The Shark Spirit Energy will manifest and attack your foe, quickly dealing heavy Lethal damage over time. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Spirit Shark Jaws You can summon a massive Spirit Shark that will attack your foe from below. The Shark will grip your foe with its massive jaws and attempt to Hold the target while he mauls it, dealing Lethal damage over time. Flying targets will likely be pulled to the ground. You must have one other Leviathan Master power before selecting this power. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Summon Coralax Captain Mako will show you how to summon a Coralax Red Hybrid to do your bidding. The Coralax are humans who have been infected with living coral. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Summon Guardian Captain Mako will show you how to summon a Coralax Guardian Sentinel to do your bidding. These creatures are composed of living coral made from the sea-goddess Merulina. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Water Spout Conjures up a Water Spout at a targeted location. The Water Spout will chase down your foes, tossing them into the air and hurling them great distances. The victims are left Disoriented and with reduced Defense. The Water Spout is a menacing sight, and can even cause panic among your foes. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links }} Category:Patron Powers